Warriors Past Once in a Way
by Longtalon
Summary: Book one of a series. This is mainly about Tigerstar's life when he was young,but the first half he's not even born. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1**Wh00t!First fanfic that is good! My REAL first one sucked, so I'm soon deleting it. This is about the original Clans. Yahoo!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors.**

And now...

Warriors-The Ancient Clans

Book One- Once in a Way

A dark heart concealed within a dark pelt. Those words summed up the dark tabby she cat.

Wyldlight

Why she was named that, no cat knows, for she has no light within her soul, and no wild spirit. Evil and malicious was her description, muttered behind her back. No cat dared tell that to her face, for fear of whatever she could do to a cat. Not magic in any way. Evil.

This ShadowClan cat could curdle milk with a glance of her owlish yellow eyes. Kill with a flick of her heavy black paws... Wyldlight was all this. But maybe she has a side no cat knows about... No cat, but Blackraven.

Blackraven was all that Wyldlight wasn't: Kind, gentle and hyper, and willing to please. He would willingly help any other cat, no matter what cost to himself. He was a yellowy cat, with light blue-green eyes.

The only way these two cats would meet was the gathering. That fateful day...

* * *

The full moon above, the hollow below. Four mighty oaks stood high above the hollow, their branches stretching towards the Moonlit sky. Cats lined the hollow, talking to one another.

The dark she-cat looked on, watching silently the other cats, not saying anything. She was not one to talk to anyone, just...watched. The leaders had not yet begun talking, so Wyldlight would have time to herself for a while.

The light yellow tom padded slowly, greeting cats he knew, and stopping to talk with cats he didn't know. He was chatting animatedly to a queen of ShadowClan, who would have her kits in two moons, when he saw another she-cat sitting alone. Saying a quick good-bye to the queen, Blackraven padded over to Wyldlight, and gave her a friendly nod. "Hullo, ya scared of the others?" he asked his eyes shining with a friendly light.

Her response was short and cold. "I don't talk to other's much." She looked up at the yellowy tom, a light of frustration and...possibly sympathy? For what? "You cats are all the same. So uppity and happy." She shook her head in almost amusement. "But, anyways, I'm Wyldlight."

Blackraven looked at the pretty young she-cat. No one else could see her hidden beauty..._No, she's not from WindClan!_ He mentally scolded himself, and looked at her. "I'm uh...uh...Blackraven."

She looked at him,and she was...laughing? Yes, she was laughing! "Well,it's good that you remembered your name!" She mewed. "Why,out of all these cats did you choose to talk to me?" She asked, galncing about at the other cats.

"You looked lonley." He said, and gave a slight grin. He liked his younger cat, she was nice enough...Wyldlight...

Wyldlight suddenly stiffened, and hissed out her next words. "I...was...not...lonely!" She leapt up and stalked away, into the throng of cats.

Black raven sighed,and watched her go. Suddenly, behind him cam another tom,from ShadowClan,like Wyldlight. "Huh,Wyldlight don't take teh other cats,mate. Ye best leaver her alone. I should know." His name was Greyfang,and he had once tried to be friendly to Wyldlight,and had three scras from it!

* * *

**Rejection!This is a bit short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer!** **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**I do not own warriors. But I do own this fanfic! God ,who is Brokenstar's father! XD I forgot, can someone tell me?**

The next day, Wyldlight woke up in camp, her paws itching. She wanted to go talk to the WindClan tom...But how could she...? He was from another Clan!_ And you don't love!_ She tried to tell herself, but now, after meeting Blackraven, she felt a new emotion. She wasn't sure what it was... but she was almost certain it was love. Looking about, she saw no other cat up, and she quickly began to pace towards the camp entrance, and stepped into the watery sunlight.

She dashed along, small stunted trees flashing by, in places, her paws throwing up splashes of muddy water. She wanted to see him so bad...but why? She knew how half-Clan kits were treated...sometimes even killed by a leader. _I won't tell anyone!_ She said, trying to convince herself, but it didn't work. She knew somecat would find out, and that would be the end of her and his relationship.

She smelled the border, and slowed down. She walked, as if patrolling, but she was busy thinking. "Does he like me too?" she mewed out loud, and suddenly glanced around. She was utterly alone, and she seemed to be changing...Not much, but a little.

One the other border, coming toward Wyldlight, was Blackraven, think the same thoughts. _How would this work out? Someone would find out, and we would both be killed!_ He sighed, and suddenly heard a cat coming from the other side. Stiffening, the WindClan tom saw a dark she-cat padding along slowly.

_Wyldlight._

_"_Wyldlight!_"_ He hissed, and she looked up. The two cats touched flanks, and electricity

seemed to crackle betwixt them. Dark tabby and yellow fur was rubbed together, and purrs were exchanged, as if the two were old friends.

"Wyldlight, we need to talk!"He said, after the two finished greeting. "We can't...We shouldn't...We'll get..." Blackraven couldn't find the words to tell Wyldlight that he loved her, but they couldn't love. It was impossible. He sighed, and looked around.

"We have to run away together..." He mewed. "Or...How could we keep this secret!" he cried, and then gulped. "I love you. I've seen you before, and I always thought that...you had a hidden beauty."

Wyldlight sighed, and looked away. "But...we can't love each other!" She meowed, being level headed. "I don't love...I can't love...I shouldn't...but I do!" Fidgeting, she glanced around. "Listen, meet me tonight at...Fourtrees! No cat would suspect us if we go there, so..."

Wyldlight snuck quietly into camp,but Greyfang saw her. "Hey, Wyldlight, wherewere you? No one saw you here this morning!"

"I was...patrolling I was bored in the morning." She said quietly. "I'm going out before night, too...And what do you care?"

"Oh, well, our leader wanted to go on a patrol with you. Can I come with you later?" Mewed Greyfang, backing up a bit at her scathing voice.

"No!" She hissed, and turned around, racing away towards the fresh-kill pile, and settling next to the pregnant queen.

"Something's going on with Wyldlight," growled Greyfang to himself. Greyfang wasn't a cat to go on not knowing something. He would shadow her, to wherever she was headed. He would find out her secret. She seemed...nicer, somehow.

In the hollow, a yellowy tom sat, glancing about for the she-cat. Suddenly, a wraith-like cat padded forwards to the tom. Touching noses briefly, they began to murmur, talking almost silently. But, on the edge of the hollow, another shape, almost invisible watched the proceedings between the two cats. He left, feeling sad, but before he saw what took place after the talking. The two cats lay together, sleeping and purring ever so quietly.

In the morning, the two cats awoke, the she-cat first. Only one thought ran through her head, _No, not the kits!_ She could sense that kits would be coming in moons, but how would she tell her leader? She couldn't... How? Well, queens could choose to tell cats who the father of her kits were, so she could always keep it a secret. But how would kits feel, never knowing who the father was, never having someone to look up to..._I'll just have to make the best of it. _She thought, running back to camp, her head and tail held high.

Back at camp, a large brown and white tom was waiting for her. Wyldlight had sufficiently scraped herself up, making it look like she had been attacked. "Where were you, what happened?" Hissed Raggedstar, leader of ShadowClan. He was a big braw tom, his eyes, at the moment, small slits of amber hatred and mistrust. Especially as he stared down Wyldlight, as he slunk slowly towards her, sniffing.

"I was patrolling last night. I decided to sleep on our border with WindClan, but this morning I got attacked by a cat." She muttered, almost like a machine. She hoped not cat would notice, as she slowly slunk away to the warriors den, to get a good rest. She would soon be spending a lot of time resting, be it in the warriors den or Nursery.

Sighing, she lay down, to think about all that had happened in the short space of a day. She would be having kits in a matter of moons. Their father would be a cat from an enemy Clan. Would she tell them, or would she keep it a complete secret? Would she lie to them, and say that their father had died? Whichever she chose, she would be hurting herself and her kits.

She curled up into a tight ball, drifting into a deep slumber. Out of her slumber, a dark figure loomed. His face was ripped with scars. "Your kits will grow up, strong and fine, but Clan of the storm beware the one with the pelt of his kin."

**Dundundun! Anyways, please review!**


	3. Tigerkit

1**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, but I do own this fanfiction, which rocks meh socks!**

Two months on...

Laying in the nursery, the dark-pelted queen lay, licking her three kits gently. One had an almost opalescent silvery pelt, one had a brown pelt, and bright red tail, and the other was the same colour as his mother. Wyldlight purred softly as they curled up next to her, especially the young sliver she-cat. She was the only girl in the litter.

A grey head popped into the nursery, grinning. "Hey, oh! Your kits are beautiful! What are their names?" Having forgotten the incident with Blackraven, he had treated Wyldlight like she had been his mate, and helped her, and brought her food. Now, two days after the kits have been born, he came to see them.

"Well, the small silver she-cat is Opalkit. And the red-tailed one is Redkit. But, the tabby one hasn't been named yet." Mewed Wyldlight, her pelt prickling.

He looked deeply at the tiny kit, and felt a shiver go down his spine. Something about this kit gave him the creeps, and he couldn't stand to look at it for more than a couple seconds. _Don't be stupid, it's just a little kit! How could it hurt me, or any Clan?_

Still, he slid away from it to settle in a vacant nest. "How about...Darkkit, or...Nightkit? Oh, wait! Tigerkit!"

Wyldlight repeated the name quietly, and then smiled. "Opalkit, Redkit, and Tigerkit. Lets hope they grow up to be great warriors!" She, of course had forgotten about the scared cat's prophecy.

Appearing in the entrance to the nursery, another queen came in. Around her were her two kits, Waterkit, and Fishkit. They both had blue-tick pelts, but Waterkit also had small silvery ticks.

Waterkit bounced over, on her big clumsy paws. She was about two weeks old, and has a small, stuttering voice. "W-whatsa name ah your kitses?" She asked, looking up at Wyldlight at with huge grey eyes.

"Well, This is Opalkit, Redkit, and the little tabby is Tigerkit." Wyldlight said, settling down, trying to sleep.

Waterkit smiled, and then lay down near Tigerkit. "Hi Tigerkit!" she mewed quietly, and curled up close to him, drawing in his scent, and mewing softly to him.

That sunhigh, Tigerkit opened his eyes. The first time seeing the world around him, and he was contented. Next to him was a bigger cat, and there was an even bigger one.

When Wyldlight woke up, she saw her kit, only two days old, looking about with curiosity. The other two were still sleeping, curled up together. Next to Tigerkit, Waterkit still lay, her small flank rose and fell. "I'll be back," she whispered to her kits, and slid out of the nursery. She had arranged to go and meet Blackraven at fourtrees

"Blackraven!" she meowed in delight, the two touching noses. "The kits were born two days ago! Their names are Opalkit, Redkit and Tigerkit. When they are old enough, I'll bring them to see you."

The rest of the day slipped by, and it turned slowly to night. After a swift good-bye, Wyldlight raced away, back into camp. She padded in, to hear the loud wails of her kits, and she raced to the nursery. Inside, two of her kits, Opalkit and Redkit squirmed about, wailing like sirens. Tigerkit lay, still as a statue, next to Waterkit, who stood, looking scared. "Tigerkit!" she wailed in pity, and bent to pick up it's dead body. Suddenly, he raised his head, and let out a thin wail, and looked up at his mother with startling amber eyes.

"I makeded sure he didn't cry but I was ascairt he died!" Whispered Waterkit, and she bent down to nuzzle Tigerkit affectionately.

Three Weeks Later...

Tigerkit made a face, as his mother gave him a thorough groom. "Mummy! I don't needs a cleaning!" He wailed, as she finished licking the top of his head.

"Nonsense!" Meowed Waterkit playfully, skipping into the den, and then promptly tumble over her own paws. "I okay!" She said, slightly humiliated, and she padded over. "Wanna come pway? Mummy said we could, if it's okay with your mummy!"

Looking innocently at Wyldlight, the two mewed in unison. "Pleeeeease?" Ever since they had first really met, the two had been nearly inseparable. Always together, the two goofed around and did everything with each other. The Green-leaf was warm, and Whitefrost, the other queen lay stretched out with Fishkit, they were sun-bathing.

"Watch out, ThunderClan cat! I'm Raggedstar! I will defeat all of you who dare to oppose me!" Yowled Tigerkit shrilly, jumping on Waterkit with his claws sheathed.

Batting him away, and Waterkit hissed fiercely. "I am Dustystar! Anycat who dare attack me and my deputy will pay greatly!"

The two promptly jumped on each other, and hissed pretend hisses. They wrestled on the grassy clearing floor, batting at each other, and bit gently. Waterkit was winning the play-fight, for, of course, she was much larger. Suddenly, Tigerkit battered up with his back legs, and Waterkit fell to the ground with a soft thump.

Watching the two, Wyldlight smiled to herself. She had only recently recalled the dream about the scared cat. She was chilled by the words _Clan of the storm will fear the kit with the pelt of his kin._ But, she pushed it out of her mind for the moment. She was contented just laying in the sun, watching her kits.

"Woah! Lookit!" Mewed Waterkit suddenly, transfixed by something, distant, but still close.

**Yea...I had terrible writer's block ,but I'm trying to get at least two chapters a week.** **Writers block sometimes ends in cliff hangers...At least for me... Please review!**


End file.
